Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a floor drain comprising a drainage bowl or outlet gutter with an upward facing inlet opening and an outlet.
Drains of this type are widely known.
DK patent No. 120 316 deals with a roof drain in which a device for preventing vortex formation at the outlet is disposed above the outlet. The discharge pipe will then run to capacity, thereby obtaining a suction effect.
The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 1,973,304 deals with a drain including a grating which in respect of traffic strength has a large thickness.
DE patent No. 32 17 001 relates to another grating for an outlet gutter serving as transverse drainage of a roadway. The grating therefore has a large thickness with the view of obtaining a great strength. The perforations of the grating have the shape of elongated slots converging upwards to obtain the greatest possible strength on the level of the roadway.